


Shrimp's Secret

by Haphephobia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haphephobia/pseuds/Haphephobia
Summary: After a drunken one night stand with Gajeel, Levy ends up pregnant. After telling Gajeel, he freaks out because he's afraid he won't be a good father.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is my first fanfiction on here, and I kind of hope you guys like it and leave a comment on what you think so I can hopefully improve my writings. This will be Chapter One. I will be continuing to write this, sorry if it’s short… Or not that good. (I have lack of confidence in myself.) The future chapters will be longer.

Levy quietly reads her book, in one of her chairs in her apartment. She was currently living in a small one-bedroom apartment. Her living room was painted a tasteful blue, but it was already like that when she had bought it. It was actually one of the reasons why she choose that apartment, it's also why she had found it so charming. In the middle of her living room, there was a small brown futon for a couch with some decorative pillows that matched the walls and the brown of the couch. And next to that, there was a lounge chair that was Levy's favorite spot. It was just Levy's chair, the one she always curled up in with a blanket and read her books whenever it got cold out.

Just as she was reading her book, there was a knock at the door that startled her. She closed her book and held it in her hands as she swung the door open. It was Gajeel, his expression was fierce and tired in a way. His hair was a mess, his shirt was torn and sweaty and his muscles were piercing through his shirt with scratches and bruises all over his body. As Levy's eyes lingered over his body, they found their way back up to his eyes. And, his eyes, his red eyes immediately found her brown ones and looked deeply into them. It felt like he could read her soul.

Levy gasped over Gajeel's appearance. "Gajeel!" She yelled as he fell to the floor snoring.

Levy bent down and poked Gajeel, but all she got was some muffled noise and then more snoring.

She sighed, with a smile on her face, and then wrapped her dainty arms around his torso and proceeded to drag him into her apartment. His body heat he emitted from his body was warmed than she anticipated, it was like he had a fever or something. Levy dragged Gajeel past her doorway, though he was much too heavy for her small body. His head fell between her breasts, with him drooling onto her pale skin, causing her to blush and almost drop him. But she knew she had to lay him down properly and cover him up. Somehow, after a few minutes of dragging his limp unconscious body on the floor, she managed to get him up on her futon. As Levy laid Gajeel down on his back, she couldn't help but notice all his muscles protruding through his shirt. The Solid Script mage couldn't help but be slightly attracted to Gajeel in this state, especially since she wasn't used to seeing him this torn up. His hair was a mess and his clothes were torn to the point there was hardly any fabric covering him. He was sexy, Levy blushed with that thought of Gajeel.

Ever since that night, the night Gajeel and her had slept together at Natsu's and Lucy's wedding. All Levy knew was that she wasn't in full control that night, she had accidentally had got too drunk, since she wasn't much of a drinker she had never really paid attention to what her limit was and bam, that night she had passed her limit and then some. She only knew about how embarrassed she was with the after math of it all, the fact she woke up naked to him in bed all sore all over and bite marks covering his and her body. She had never expected to sleep with anyone, let alone Gajeel Redfox. She was also embarrassed over the memories of that night, how he felt inside of her, how he heard her moan, how he took her virginity. And the fact he was the one to cause her to make all those moans... She secretly was hoping that he didn't remember it at all, but then again, he was just as drunk as she was and he probably remembered bits and pieces of that night.

Levy left her living room, with Gajeel on the futon, searching for a blanket and a pillow for the Iron Dragon Slayer. She had a spare blanket at the foot of her bed as an extra blanket, and since she had just cleaned it recently she brought that out for Gajeel and covered him up with it. And then she just tucked one of the decorative pillows under neath of his bed, as he snored and drooled all over it. She remembered feeling his immensely warm body heat and placed the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He was hot, like fever hot. So she went to get him a cold wash cloth and placed it on his forehead. 

 

 

The once sleeping dragon slayer grumpily sat up, groaning and rubbing the back of his neck. It was all stiff and sore. I must've slept funny. Gajeel thought to himself, he opened his eyes and looked around. As he slowly took in his surroundings and scents he wasn't quite used to waking up to. And by the looks and smells of things, he couldn't help but notice he was in Levy's apartment. But where was she? And what time was it?

Gajeel looked over to a chair, the one right next to the futon. There was a blanket in it and a book sitting across it on the coffee table. Shrimp must have stayed up reading? Gajeel got up and headed over to a closed door, and never having really been much in Levy's apartment, he was pretty sure it was her bedroom. And he's never been in her bed room either. He couldn't help but wonder if she was sleeping, or up reading a book. So he quietly cracked her bedroom door open only to see darkness surrounding a light over her bed, providing a visible outline of her sleeping body with a book folded on her chest she was cuddling. 

With a smirk, Gajeel closed the door. He honestly thought she looked cute like that. All cuddled up to her books, he often wondered why she loved reading like she did. But maybe it's an escape of reality for her? Gajeel didn't know why, but he loved listening to her talk about things, even though he didn't always understand what she was saying all the time. Especially since she was far smarter than he was, but he thought she was beautiful, not that he'd ever admit that to her face. 

Gajeel didn't really feel comfortable alone in her apartment, with her sleeping. Especially since he wasn't sleepy anymore. And he didn't necessarily understand why he came to Levy's, he was much too tired when he showed up last night that a lot of thing's didn't happen to make sense. But he knew, he should probably get back to the guild and start looking for a new mission. So he began looking around her kitchen for a pad of paper and a pen to write with. He didn't want to just leave and have her wake up, shocked that he wasn't there anymore. So he figured he'd leave her a note. 

As soon as Gajeel found a pen and paper, he sat down at her kitchen table that was cluttered with countless books. Honestly her entire apartment, there was so many books littered around it Gajeel lost count after Ten and just gave up. He understood that Shrimp loved to read, and he accepted that. However, it was making his sitting situation at her kitchen table rather uncomfortable for his muscular body... And trying to sprawl out in the chair seemed nearly impossible just for him to write her a freaking note! And the iron dragon slayer somehow, just managed to make it work.

On the paper he wrote;

Oi Shrimp thanks for letting me crash I'm headin' back to the guild seeya -- Gajeel Redfox

And leaving that on her kitchen table, he left her apartment and went back to the guild.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the belated post, and it being short. I've been busy with work and friendships and packing to go on my trip. (I'm going to Atlanta to visit my aunt). So I'll probably will be gone for a week, not like it matters? Anyways, this is Chapter Two to my previous Chapter.

Levy was sitting in the guild hall, reading yet another book, but she could barely keep her eyes open. It was abnormal for her, but it kept happening to her more and more lately. Usually, the solid script mage could stay up all day and all night once she got super into a new book. However, for the past week or so, she's been going to bed early and sleeping in late. Even when she's awake and doing the simplest of tasks, she feels incredibly sleepy and wants nothing more than to just pass out.

Levy released a heavy sigh as she laid her arms across each other on the table then laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she was startled by someone shaking the table as they sat down next to her. Levy huffed out in annoyance as she lifted her head sluggishly to glare at the person who sat next to her. It was none other than Gajeel Redfox.

"What is it?" Levy groaned as she laid her head back down on her crossed arms. She honestly didn't know why she felt so awful. Gajeel's also been bothering her a lot more lately, way more than she's used to. It's like every time she comes into the guild, he finds a reason to come over to her and strike up a conversation.

"Oi, what's yer problem?" Gajeel asked as he laid his head down next to Levy's his red eyes searching her brown ones.

Levy finally willed herself to sit up and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking more than a little irritated but she didn't even know why and she didn't want to take it out on Gajeel because he did nothing to her. He's just concerned and Levy did appreciate that. "I'm hungry and tired and I don't know what's wrong with me." She finally tells him.

She looked at Gajeel almost expectantly and that's when Gajeel could really tell there was something wrong with her. Her eyes were bloodshot and something about her smell was off, but he couldn't pinpoint on what it was. "Do ya want to get somethin' ta eat then?" He asked, eyeing her carefully.

Levy nodded as her stomach growled and she flushed lightly in embarrassment. She mentally shook it off and told herself that it was just Gajeel and that he didn't care. "Yeah, I'd like that. Afterwards though, I'll probably head home and take a nap." She smiled and stood up, Gajeel following suit.

"Alright, let's go." He headed out of the guild with Levy by his side.

The two Fairy Tail mages made their way towards a small, family owned cafe. Luckily, it wasn't very popular so not many people were there. They seated themselves in a booth and a waitress brought over two menus for them to look over. As Levy looked through the menu, she couldn't decide what to get, everything sounded good to her. And this was abnormal, usually Levy was just satisfied eating a salad or a simple sandwich. But, she's been craving different thing's lately.

As she though it over, the waitress came back a few minutes later to take their order. Gajeel just ordered a cheeseburger and fries so Levy decided to get the same thing. The waitress wrote down their orders then she walked away. Levy watched her go but then could feel eyes on her and she immediately felt uncomfortable. Levy's only been around Gajeel a few times since that night. She's been trying her best to avoid him and she thought she had been doing well, but yet here she is, sitting in a cafe, about to eat lunch with him. 

Honestly, the only thing the solid script mage worried about was how Gajeel thought about her after their one night stand. Did he think ill of her? She wasn't the type of girl to sleep around. However, because of their little escapade, Gajeel had accidentally taken Levy's virginity. Plus, it's not like he knew she was a virgin before then. At first, Levy was rather distressed about the situation because she was trying to save herself for marriage, but since Gajeel was just as plastered as she was that night, she couldn't exactly blame him. So, without anyone to blame, the bluenette had to learn to let it go and move on. She had lost her virginity to Gajeel Redfox and that was that.

However, Levy knew the situation could've been a lot worse. At least she lost it to a friend, one that she cared very deeply for. It could've been like in some of the romance novels she's read, where the girl has a one night stand with a complete stranger. She was very grateful for that. But still, it did leave her feeling rather uncomfortable around him, since he's touched her in places no one else has...

After a prolonged, awkward silence, Gajeel sighed and ultimately broke it, bringing Levy out of her thoughts. "Oi, Shrimp, what's yer problem?" He asked, propping his elbow up on the table, laying his chin in his hand as he watched her.

Hesitating, Levy's eyes met his. She searched for the right words but she couldn't think of any because she herself didn't know what was wrong with her. "What do you mean?"

"You ain't actin' like yerself. Yer moody and ya keep on tryin' ta nap." He grunted, continuing to eye her suspiciously.

Levy nodded with a small sigh. "Yeah, I know. I think I may be getting the flu or something... I think if I rest for the next few days, I'll be better." She told him, trying to give a reassuring smile as he hands fell into her lap even though she had no intention of resting; she needed to earn money for her rent.

Gajeel kept his eyes on her for a moment, trying to search her eyes, trying to see if she was hiding something from him. Eventually, he just nodded. "Alright, well, when you feel better, let me know." He told her then turned his attention towards the window, trying to avoid staring at her, instead opting out to watch the people pass by.

Levy let out a small giggle and nodded. "Okay!"

When Levy's lunch with Gajeel came to an end, she made her way back to the guild, deciding not to go home and just laze around all day. She knew she had to socialize with her friends and even get a mission to go on. She had to pay rent after all. Levy knew her drowsiness was not normal and knew that it might put herself and her teammates at risk, but she had to get past it. There was only way to do that. Work.

So, she ended up standing in front of the guilds job board, searching for a mission that she and her team could take. Levy didn't know what to pick, but she knew she needed a decent job where the reward could be split evenly between herself, Jet and Droy and she'd still have plenty leftover.

The only missions that Levy could see that was decent, was one that was about catching these bandits that kept stealing these people in this one town valuables. There was actually a few job requests on the board about it, Levy slightly pondered why no one has took it yet. Wouldn't it make sense to take it? She noticed that it was a fair paying job, and it had enough for people to afford their rents or whatever else they could possibly want to afford. However, the blunette needed to pay her rent, screw everyone else. So she snatched the paper off the board and turned around. Searching the guild for her two teammates, she found them sitting in their usual spot and approached them. 

"So I was thinking we could go on this mission together, no one has taken it yet." She held the piece of paper in front of her, turned to where the two boys could see what it said.

Not even reading the mission, the boys practically jumped at the chance to be alone with Levy, they were both very obviously and hopelessly in love with the short girl. They both stopped what they were doing to nod and look at her eagerly. 

They were always willing to do anything and everything for her, no matter what she said, no questions asked. Unless it involved a certain Dragon Slayer; Gajeel Redfox. They didn't necessarily approve of her hanging around him. They thought he would hurt her like he's done before. And since they cared about Levy so much, and were in love with her, they were overly protective of her. And that was that.

"Okay well, do you guys want to come with me to my place to pack and get ready to go?" 

The boys both nodded and nearly dragged her out of the guild carrying her, they were both so excited over being just alone with her. 

 

 

An hour or so later, Levy, Jet and Droy found themselves at the train station each with a bag of clothes of their own. The only thing that separated Levy from them, is that Levy carried books with her everywhere she went. And what could she say, the girl loved to read. Is that really such a bad thing? She couldn't see how it was a bad thing. 

The trio walked over and bought their Three tickets and quickly boarded onto the train where it would take them onto their mission. The two boys sat in front of Levy, in a booth. While the Solid Script mage sat alone, and quietly looked out the window waiting to reach their destination. Outside the window, it looked aesthetic. The ground was covered with lot's of bright green grass, and there was farming fields and the sky was the brightest blue she's seen in a long time. For how much she loved being part of Fairy Tail and living in Magnolia, she still loved being out in nature. Hoping that it will be this pretty out while they're doing their job, Levy drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been sick. I guess I caught the flu or something? Anyways, I've been sleeping a lot because I haven't had any energy to eat or anything or even work. Being drowsy sucks when you have to write and you give yourself deadlines like. I had to keep like saying I'll work on it tomorrow and then tomorrow never came because I'm still sick like it made no sense. And I was miserable sick. I'm still sick now, but just with this nasty cough that is keeping me awake. I'm exhausted but I have this lovely person to talk to so I'm pretty content. 

The smell of rubbing alcohol invaded Levy's lungs as she woke in a blindingly white room. Where was she? The smell had woke her up, with her having major stomach cramps. Levy grabbed her stomach, moving her legs from the bed to the floor. The small, frail girl picked her body up and moved through the room. Peeking through the hallway, the hallways were made of pastel peach colored walls. On the far side of the hallway, there was an older man, with white hair. When Levy took a step out, he turned around to face her.   
"Miss McGarden, go back into your room and lay down. You should rest." He then saw Levy's hand on her stomach. "The babies fine, go rest."   
Levy froze and her entire face flushed. Baby? She stopped gripping her belly, her hand went to just touching it. "M-my stomach is cramping, is that normal?"  
"Yes, it's adjusting for a baby. Everything is fine." The guy walked towards her, holding a folder. He led her back into the room she had just woke up in and pulled out a black fuzzy picture out of the folder and handed it to Levy. The picture showed a circle with a little fuzzy grey dot in the middle. Levy guessed that was the baby. "It's about the size of a blueberry, and I noticed a little stress, but it's fine if you just rest for a few days. Otherwise you'll need to be put on bedrest probably for the majority of your pregnancy."  
Levy looked down at her belly, it was still so flat. Is this a dream? "Um... where are my friends? And wasn't I on a train? Why am I here?"   
"Ah, yes. Well, the train was attacked and you got hurt."  
"Are my friends okay?"  
"Yes I believe they went hack to the hotel they checked into to get you a change of clothes."  
"Okay... Thank you... Um, did you say anything about the baby to them? They didn't know and I don't want them to worry." Levy stared at the ground.   
"No, we just found out from your blood test that you were right after they left." The man leaned against the wall. "Neither of them mentioned that you were."   
Levy nodded, biting her lower lip. "Yeah... well... I didn't know I was pregnant." Levy's hand found her stomach again. There was a baby inside of her, she couldn't get used to that.   
"Well congratulations on your pregnancy I'm guessing you're beaming with joy to tell the father?"   
The father? Who's that... oh, wait... Gajeel and I... It finally registered in her brain on that she's carrying Gajeel's baby. Levy shook her head no. "We're not together... And I'm almost certain he wouldn't want it."   
The guy gave her a sympathetic look. "Well, babies are a blessing, I bet he'll think of it like that." He handed Levy that black fuzzy picture again. "Keep that, it's a photo of your baby."  
Levy smiled, but nearly started crying, she couldn't help but wonder how she wounded up being pregnant with Gajeel. "T-Thank you." She bit her bottom lip, staring at the photo of her baby. She could hardly talk to him since they've had sex, but now here she was; carrying his baby. How would she even tell him? Just openly tell him, like hey I'm pregnant? Or just say it casually over a cup of coffee?   
The guy left her room, leaving Levy alone with her thoughts.

 

 

 

Over the next few days, as soon as Levy got back home to Magnolia, she avoided the guild and everyone she knew. The solid script mage knew she was probable to spilling things she had just found out about herself if she was to truly converse with anyone. And honestly, Levy didn't want just anyone to know about her pregnancy. The only people Levy thought should know were the father and her closest friends.   
Sighing Levy rolled over onto her side, looking at a stack of baby books she's already managed to get and read. It had lots of useful things in all of them; how to eat, ways to lower stress and relax, different pregnancy milestones, how the baby can learn while it's in your womb and different exercises you can do when your belly gets bigger. Yet the most important thing she needed go learn is, how to tell the father he's going to be a father? None of the books she read even mentioned that and Levy felt like she was going to implode with fear and anxiety. And even though the bookworm read that, that couldn't be good for the baby, she couldn't help it! She was terrified.  
Levy placed a hand on her belly, she wondered if a mother like herself would ever make it proud. Especially since she was too scared to face the truth. "I bet your father--" Levy stopped herself at the words she was saying. Gajeel as a father would probably be either cool or scary. On the plus side, he'd sing to the child and on the downside he'd probably teach it how to get into trouble. That wasn't something Levy wanted for her child. But she also knew she didn't want to keep her child from it's father. Plus Gajeel has every right to be part of the babies life.  
As Levy was laying on her side, she felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her and she jolted up covering her mouth. When Levy reached her toilet, she hunched over it and vomited everything in her out. By the time she was done, she felt gross and got in the shower to try to wash that feeling away. This wasn't the first time she got sick, it started happening the day after she got back. And the blunette was assuming it was the start of morning sickness.  
When Levy got out of the shower, she dryed her hair with her towel, ringing it out. Then wrapped the towel around her body and left the bathroom. When she entered her bedroom, she was startled by Lucy sitting on her bed. She was quietly reading one of Levy's books it looked like. And when Levy got closer to her, she could see it was one of the baby ones. Levy stopped dead in her tracks. "L-Lu-chan."  
"When were you going to tell me?" Lucy closed the book and sat it next to her on the bed.  
"...How'd you get in?" Levy was trying to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about her condition at this exact second.  
"The door was unlocked and I haven't heard from you in days, I was wondering if you were really okay." Lucy stated.  
Levy sat down next to her, and straightened out the towel so it'd be flat on her lap. "I'm fine, as you can see."  
"And pregnant, apparently." Lucy looked over to her best friend, or what she thought was her best friend. And showed her the picture the guy gave her of her baby. "Who's the father?"  
"Gajeel is." Levy looked down. She felt goosebumps up and down her entire body when she said this out loud.   
"Were you planning on telling anyone?" Lucy looked over to her friend, with concern growing in her eyes.  
"Eventually... I just don't exactly know how to go about it. Especially with Gajeel, I'm worried he'll freak out." Levy looked over to her friend, who was still looking at her. Except this time, Lucy wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer.   
"I bet he'll be happy, you know, after the initial shock." She kind of laughed. It wasn't her normal laugh, it was an uncomfortable, but bright laugh.   
"What if I don't tell him and I run away and raise the baby alone? I could be a single mother, and you could always come by from time to time being the cool aunt that brings presents from your missions for it." Levy felt rude for just calling her baby an it, it wasn't an it, it was a person. Sure, it was a small person, but it was a person nonetheless.   
"Levy, the right thing to do is to tell Gajeel and the sooner the better. He'll get mad if you keep it from him." Lucy warned her, rubbing her arm her hand was touching as it was wrapped around her.   
Levy knew Lucy was right, telling Gajeel would probably be better sooner rather than later... But did she really want to even tell him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello, I guess I got a promotion at work? That's still unclear, so I've been working my ass off with that and when I'm not at work, working. I'm home cleaning or gardening.

It's been quite sometime, but today, today Levy McGarden was going to go back to the guild. Since before she went on the mission where her train got attacked and she found that recent development. And that was around two weeks ago. So she's known she's been pregnant for the last two weeks, and the only people who knew were herself and Lucy. Sure, the blunette knew she should tell the father, but how? She hasn't exactly figured that out yet. But Levy knew that next person that will know no matter what is Gajeel. It was his baby, so he needs to know.

Walking into the guild, Levy was determined to make plans with a certain dragon slayer to hang out, outside of the guild. This way she could hopefully to tell him, without the entire guild listening in on their conversation. Levy was really thankful that it was nice and warm out for a change. Maybe she'd ask him to go on a walk, and she'd tell him then, or maybe ask him to dinner and tell him over them just casually eating. Either way, she hoped by the end of the day he'd know.

As soon as Levy got to the guild, she noticed it was already wrecked. Which only meant everyone had probably got into a fight. Looking around, Levy saw Gajeel standing by the job board. He was drinking a mug of what looked like beer, and as she got closer to him she could smell him. The strong metallic scent that Gajeel was admitting, Levy could nearly taste on the tip of her tongue. And since Levy could smell him, Gajeel could smell her. So the Iron dragon slayer turned to his side to look at her. 

When her eyes met his, Levy felt her heart skip a beat. Suddenly she felt bare and covered her chest by folding her arms over it. She knew in a minute or so, she'd be making plans to change his entire life forever. Walking up to him, Levy could hardly breathe. It was like the air was thick and heavy. The blunette almost started crying and Gajeel, looking at her, could see that.

"Oi, what's yer problem?" Gajeel rubbed the back of his head.

Levy felt her knees get all weak and wobbly. "C-can we, um, get coffee?"

Gajeel could hear how nervous she was and he could see the trembling of her body. Is she okay? She was avoiding looking him in the eye. Or even directly at him. "I was going ta go on a mission, wanna come with?" 

Her eyes met his, he could tell that something was seriously off about her now... Then he noticed her scent, but it's been this way for a while now. So was she still on her female thing or was it something different? He couldn't pin point what it exactly was.

"I-I c-can't... Please, get coffee with me." She gulped as she finally looked into his eyes.

Gajeel nodded. "Sure, Shrimp." He sighed and looked back to the job board, after he was done with Levy he figured he'd still go ahead and do the mission. Especially since it was one that seemed rather exciting to the Dragon Slayer. 

 

 

Levy led the both of them out of the guild, in a silence that actually became uncomfortable.Of course that could just be because neither of them were speaking, but Gajeel felt otherwise. He felt like something was wrong, and was wondering why she had to talk to him right now and it couldn't wait? "Shrimp yer scarin' me." 

Levy bit her lip, keeping quiet. Eventually when the two arrive at the cafe, they each keep to themselves until they're seated. And the blue haired script mage, is quite terrified and doesn't even know how to talk to Gajeel. Yet here she is. Needing to tell Gajeel about their baby. 

"Levy" Him calling her that and not Shrimp, seriously threw her off. "Seriously, tell me what is botherin' you." Gajeel folded his arms and leaned back into his seat.

"I'm pregnant." Levy mumbled, inaudible. 

"What?" Gajeel leaned closer to her, not too sure if he just heard her right. Did she just say what I think she said? He looked at her face.

Levy was too busy looking down, twiddling her thumbs. "Gajeel, I'm pregnant." She spoke a little louder now, but he could hear her clearer and froze at what she said.

"Pregnant?" Gajeel looked into her eyes. They were blood shot. He could see that. 

She looked away, not wanting him to see her face. "Your baby..." She stopped moving her thumbs and she refused to look at Gajeel.

Gajeel stayed silent, watching her. So that's why her smell has been off... Gajeel stood up and grabbed Levy, picking her up against her will and carried to her to the nearest drug store. He was going to buy one of those tests to confirm it. Levy wiggled in his arms, trying to get out. But Gajeel didn't care and wasn't going to let her go without knowing how accurate what she just said was. So he bought a few different tests and didn't even care when the store attendant look at the two weirdly. He had to know if he really knocked Levy up that one night they had sex! 

When they left the store, he carried her all the way to his apartment and finally set her down, still holding the bag in his hand as he unlocked the door. Levy looked up at the dragon slayer, and stayed silent as she took the bag out of his hands and then walked into his apartment. Gajeel's floor was covered in little metal shavings. Levy stepped around it all, until she reached the living room's couch. Everything in his apartment was simple, no decorations and everything was nearly black, minus the wooden floors and gray walls. And Levy wasn't at all shocked by this, having already been in his bachelor pad one time.

Levy sat the bag on the table and took a test out. Gajeel sat next to her and watched her. He never expected to be in this predicament with her. He knows and understand that they had slept together, and everything, but he never thought she'd get pregnant from it. Why wasn't she taking the precautions? All of the other girls he had... were? 

Levy stood up, holding the test, though she knew what it was already going to say. "So I'll just go take this..." She refused to look at Gajeel again. "I'll let you know what it says." She turned around and began walking away. 

"No after ya done, bring it here." He placed his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. 

"Okay." Levy nodded and went to the bathroom. 

 

 

Ten minutes later, Gajeel flipped the test over and saw the two little pink lines on it and looked over at Levy. "What does this mean?" He showed her the test.

"It means it's positive... Which means that I am pregnant." She knew that probably wasn't what he wanted to hear. 

"So go take another one. There's a chance ya not, if one of them come up negative right?" Gajeel threw the positive one across the coffee table and leaned back into his couch.

"I don't have to pee right now..." Levy was starting to get the feeling that he didn't want her to be... And it wasn't that she wanted to be pregnant. But now that she was, it wasn't like she could do something about it. She was going to be a mother, and that was that. And if he wanted to be a father, he could be, he didn't have to be. She was trying to give him a choice. 

"Levy." Gajeel pleaded. When she looked into his eyes, she could tell he was scared. 

She never thought she'd ever see Gajeel scared, worth anything... But he was kind of being a jerk, she thought. "I get that you're afraid, I am too. But I don't think we have a choice in this kind of thing. It's not like I can pick a test and suddenly not be pregnant. I am, and I don't have a choice... But if you don't want this baby, you're free to go. I only told you out of obligation."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MATURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is smut. I've written smut maybe 3 times... now 4? But it's been a while. I feel terribly uncomfortable. So it's a really hard scene for me to write because for me to write it, I have to get in tune to my sexual side and I'm not at all really comfortable with that at all. Plus it's hard when I have to work and everything like... Now I have to go to work and I just can't sit in the break room on my breaks and write smut, can I? Anyways, it may be bad it may be good. There is honestly no way to tell--

It wasn't that Gajeel wasn't happy or mad about the news, he was more so shocked. Surely if they were in a relationship he'd be more thrilled. But he didn't really have a choice. So here Levy was, asleep next to him on his couch, carrying his child. If someone told him that night would of lead to this he probably would've stopped himself from drinking so much or just not have gone around her. He leaned over her sleeping body and admired her face, she was beautiful and smart. He always liked those qualities about Levy. Especially on that night...

xxx flash back xxx  
Gajeel pushed Levy against the wall outside of his apartment, the two have been going at it since they left Natsu's and Lucy's wedding it was practically a miracle that they managed to get to his place fully clothed. But the iron dragon slayer growled when he had to part with her lips and unlock his door. Fumbling with his keys in his pocket, Levy reached into his pocket and he groaned. "Come on." He was eager to get this night started. Finally Levy grasped his keys and pulled them out.

"Here." She looked into his blood red eyes.  
He grabbed the keys and turned to unlock the door, his arm wrapped around her waist to make sure she wasn't leaving him anytime soon. He needed to have her. He held the door open, stretching his arm over her so she could go ahead and walk in and he followed her. As soon as he closed and locked the door he picked her up and kissed her hungrily. Yes, he definitely needed her. Gajeel pressed himself into her, himself having already grown hard from their previous foreplay up to his apartment he was desperately trying to get into her pants. Not that Levy was objecting, with the little moans she was making had Gajeel thinking that she was as ready as he was. Her dress was even hitched up to her waist, almost off. Gajeel pulled it up further, over her stomach and Levy had her hands on his chest, underneath his shirt. He loved the way her dainty hands felt on his skin. She felt so soft. God, everything about her was intoxicating to him.

Gajeel pulled her dress up, and parted lips with her enough to pull it up over her head. Levy's bra was a lacy light blue one. And even though she probably thought she couldn't fill it out, she did. Her breasts were perfectly filling them.   
Levy unbuttoned the top of Gajeel's shirt, going lower as she whimpered against his lips as he pressed his manhood against her panties. Which caused Levy to release a moan that only made Gajeel grin wildly, so he pressed his hard on against her and went to kiss her lips again. She whimpered against his lips, and Gajeel parted with them and lead his mouth with little kisses all the way to her collar bone where he started to softly nibble on. Getting frustrated, and feeling the wetness that was on her panties Levy groaned, and her hands went to unbutton and unzip Gajeel's pants. Gajeel quickly threw her down on the ground and laid his body over top of hers. He even grabbed hold of her hand, he wanted to tease her. Levy looked into his eyes, practically begging him to take her there.   
Gajeel's finger ran down the front of her panties and he felt the wetness of it. God, is this what I did to her? Her scent was sexy and Gajeel felt like he was going to die if he didn't get a taste soon.

He slid her panties to the side exposing herself, his arm outreached holding her hands above her head; Levy wiggled her body and at a feeble attempt to close her legs, Gajeel used his elbow to keep her there. Legs opened and her private area exposed to the cold air of his apartment.

"Gajeel, please~" Levy drunkly slurred out a plead. Her glazed over intoxicated eyes looked down at him. "I want to feel you inside of me."

The iron dragon slayer grinned madly and slowly probed his pointer finger at her entrance. "Like this?" He raised his eyebrows to her, trying to tease her.

Trying to wiggle her body again, Gajeel pulled his finger away from her and licked the little bit of juice that got on it and suddenly let go of her wrists and slammed his body on top of her roughly, his erection pressing up against his pants. "Do you feel how much I want to be inside of you?" He ran the front of his pants up and down against her slit.

Levy bit her lip and nodded, looking into his eyes. "P-please." She begged him, leaving her legs spread for him.

Gajeel held his body pressed against against her and unzipped his pants and pulled both his pants and boxers down, allowing his massive manhood free.

Levy saw his dick and gasped. He looked like he was about 8 inches and his girth was nothing to mess with. So she tried to move her waist away, scared that it'll tear her apart down there. Gajeel pressed the tip of himself against her slit, his hand on her hip as he slowly eased himself into her. Levy whimpered loudly, gripping her hands together as she felt him tear through her wall.

Feeling how tight she was, he eased himself in deeper, watching her face. When he finally was inside to the hilt, Levy could feel him inside her deepest part, not believing that he could fit entirely inside of her.

Gajeel ceased moving, holding himself inside of her and Levy wrapped her legs around his waist. "G-Gajeel." She moaned into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gajeel had both hands on her waist as he slowly started moving in and out of her, Levy whimpering each time he hit deeply in her. He slowly started picking up the pace, moving one of his hands up to pull her bra underneath of her breasts. He bent his mouth down and bit one of them. Levy moaned out loudly as he finally slammed himself inside of her. Over and over again.   
Gajeel panted and groaned, feeling himself get closer. God he wanted release. "Levy." He moaned and pulled himself out of her and slammed it back into her. Levy squeezed his arm and moaned, holding onto Levy as he pounded into her.

"Harder." She bit her lower lip.

Having that being said, The iron dragon slayer started going faster, slamming her into the ground over and over again, with levy moaning louder.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum." Gajeel groaned, as he felt himself get closer.

Levy's legs tightly wrapped around her waist, squeezing him tightly. "D-don't pull out--" Levy moaned. Her body starting to tremble as she orgasms around him.

Not able to hold anymore back, Gajeel releases everything he's had pent up inside of him to inside of her. "God Levy." He said as he pulled his soft self out of her. And got up, pulling her up with himself. "Want to continue?" Levy nodded as Gajeel led them to his bedroom. 

 

 

*****

 

Gajeel looked over her belly, searching for any sign of a bump but there was none. Somehow there was his child inside of her. "God Levy, what did I do to you?" He shook his head, wondering what he should do about this. Honestly the dragon slayer was quite mad at himself for knocking her up. She deserved so much more, that baby deserved so much more. Gajeel placed a hand on her belly, wanting to feel it move but he knew it would be too early for that. He figured it'd be too small for that. So small that he could break it. That terrified him.

"I can't be a father." Gajeel shook his head no.


	6. Chapter Six

Sitting next to Levy, in her apartment was her friend and guildmate Lucy Heartfilia. Levy had her blue hair tied up into a pony tail and a set of glasses on as she read yet another book on pregnancy. It was about symptoms and how to deal with everything. 

"So Gajeel knows?" Lucy asked as she fumbled through papers of her very own novel. She had brought her novel over for Levy to read it and give her pointers; hoping that the blunette may be able to possibly help her continue on from where she left off.

"Yes." Levy replied sheepishly.

"So what did he say?" Lucy was incredibly curious. Plus, if the dragon slayer had turned her down and ran away after knocking her up... She swore she'd definitely do something to protect her close friend.

Levy closed her book and looked at the blonde. "He was shocked and he kind of freaked out." The solid script mage thought back to when he took her back to his apartment and made her take those tests to only confirm the fact she was with a child... His child. 

"Where is Gajeel? Because Natsu said he went out on a mission, and since he knows, shouldn't he be here for you? I mean, for Pete's sake, you're carrying his child! Shouldn't his dragon instincts be kicking in gear and all over protective of you?" 

Levy blushed and shook her head no. "Um, I found a note in his apartment when I woke up there. It did say he took a mission, but it also said he'll be back in a few days." Lucy watched Levy put a hand on her still flat -- and covered with her shirt -- belly. "I don't think the baby is going anywhere, anytime soon, I can wait to talk to him more when he gets back." She looked over at Lucy.

Lucy watched her friend sympathetically. "Are you sure he's not just running away from this?" She just wanted to make sure her friend wasn't being taken advantage of or being abandoned in her time of need. 

Levy smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Before I fell asleep last night, we had a serious conversation about everything." Levy thought back to the night's events.

 

 

"I get that you're afraid, I am too. But I don't think we have a choice with this kind of thing. It's not like I can pick a test and suddenly not be pregnant. I am, and I don't have a choice... But if you don't want this baby, you're free to go. I only told you out of obligation."

After moments of silence, Gajeel looked at her with a deep pain in his eyes. Like he was going to cry. "It's not that I don't want the baby, I'll try to be there for you in the best of my abilities. But a guy like me was never meant to be a father and I'm afraid I won't be good enough. And that fuckin' scares the shit out of me." 

Levy silently nodded, keeping a straight face and quietly began to speak. "I'm terrified too." Levy put her hand on his, and smiled at him. "But I was hoping you would be there for us... And if not me, then our baby. At the very least. Maybe we could do this together." Levy stated.

"I'm not too sure..." Gajeel watched her face, he could see she was about to cry and he didn't want that. He rubbed the back of his head, stretching back his arm. "Like I said, I can't promise anythin' but I can try."

Levy smiled slightly at him, hoping that what he said was true. But he seemed so genuine, so she believed he'd try to be there for her and their baby.

 

Levy shook her head, taking herself out of her thoughts. He said he'd try, he wouldn't just leave like that, she reassured herself. 

"You know, if he doesn't come back for the baby or you, the entire guild will be in an uproar to go after him for you once they find out." Lucy walked over to her friend and hugged her, patting her back. "We have your back." 

Levy started crying, burying her face into Lucy's shoulder and hid her face. "Thank you."

 

 

Over the course of the next few days, Levy started a daily routine. She'd wake up, eat, go to the library, then the guild and read some books. Her books selection ranged from healthy eating habits to romance novels now. She's taken her spot back, sitting near her team members, Jet and Droy. The two were always bickering over who would do what with Levy, and they were often over dramatic about it. Sometimes Levy found it embarrassing and scolded them, other times she just ignored it.

Levy closed her book as she looked between her friends as they were arguing about why she wouldn't go on a mission with either of them at the moment. "Guys I think we should talk outside of the guild for a change. Do you want to take a walk?"

The two hopelessly in love boys nodded with anticipation. "Yes."

With that being said, Levy gathered all of the books she could carry and the two boys grabbed what was left. Of course they were arguing over who would carry what for her. Levy listened and grew saddened. Here she was, carrying another man's child while they were fighting over what they could do for her. The reason without a doubt was because they wanted to win her heart, and realizing that, Levy couldn't help but feel guilty... And it wasn't that Gajeel had her heart or anything of the sort, she was just carrying his baby and didn't know how she felt beyond that. Other than this intense love and over protection towards their baby. But she definitely knew she didn't return Jet or Droy's feelings, as she has turned them down before. Yet here they were, trying to win her affection despite knowing her feelings towards them. Yes, Levy loved them, but they were like family. Not as a lover. 

As they walked further away from the guild and out of prying ears, she pondered on how to tell the two she was carrying a child. And she wondered if it was just better to rip it off like a bandaid or to let the boys down gently? Sighing, Levy looked back to her two friends and they caught the sense that something was wrong and were standing next to her looking at her as she stopped walking. 

Quietly, Levy started telling them her life changing news. "I want to tell you guys before the entire guild finds out, because I care about you two a lot. And I want you to know from me, not some guildmate telling you this casually, but I think you two should know... I'm pregnant." She stared straight ahead, not wanting to look directly at the boys and worried about how they feel and are going to react.

"What?" Jet asked, immediately wondering if he had heard her right. 

Levy fretted, and looked down. "I'm pregnant." She was kind of afraid to tell them, or even admit it. It was hard enough for her to even tell Gajeel, let alone her friends.

"How?" The two boys asked.

"H-how do you think?!?" Levy's face went tomato red, she didn't think she'd have to explain how sex worked to them and she didn't want to for how embarrassing it is.

Both of the boys didn't know how to react. "Wait!!! You did it with someone?!?" Jet's jaw dropped, gaping open and touching the floor.

Levy looked at the two, her knees shaking by now. "B-by accident, I did it with Gajeel. We were both really drunk and it just kind of happened."

The guys were both initially shocked, but after a few minutes of that, they began worrying about her. "Does he know?" Honestly they wanted to hunt him down and beat him up, because of what he's done to their guildmate and their friend. The girl they were constantly fighting over, they loved her and cared about her. More than a guildmate and a friend. They wanted her to be okay. 

Levy nodded, looking down.

"Then where is he? Why isn't he here?" Droy asked, looking at her as he was concerned for her well-being.

"You think I don't know?" Levy replied, getting slightly made that they had the audacity to ask that and say such a thing. "Of course I know! He's on a mission. He'll be back tomorrow." Levy looked insulted, because these two think so little of Gajeel. They believe since he's hurt her once, he'll hurt her again. Of course they try to bring it up every chance they get and Levy being pregnant wouldn't change that. 

"Are you sure about that?" Jet asked, and Droy chirped in. "If he doesn't come back, we can help raise the baby." 

"You idiots! He's gonna come back!" Levy replied angrily. 

"Maybe he doesn't want the baby." They both said, trying to be realistic about things.

"H-he wants it. we talked about it. He's going to be here." Levy suddenly felt sick, and the thought of Gajeel not coming back... Would he really leave me to deal with this alone? 

"Levy he's hurt you, surely that has to mean something..." Droy stated.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Levy huffed and walked away frustrated, not paying attention if the boys were following her. Gajeel wouldn't do that, would he? He said he'll be back... I have to believe that. Levy thought to herself.

 

Later that night, Lucy showed up at Levy's place with some snacks and a book. Levy graciously accepted it all and sat next to Lucy reading and eating. Lucy didn't want to leave her best friend alone, though she came over just for moral support. Especially since how upset she was earlier, but now they were doing their own separate things, Levy was reading and Lucy was writing. 

The two were just laying around, doing their own thing. Lucy wanted to have a little time away from the married life and after Levy's day she needed an escape too. But Levy also felt this need to talk to Gajeel, she wanted to be around him, to know that he's back and that he didn't just disappear the second he found out she's pregnant, that he'll be there for her and their baby. However, she was worried about if the boys were right, and that terrified her. She didn't want to raise her child alone, and explain to her child later on in its life about their father and how he just left. The thought of that just broke her heart.


End file.
